A New Mission
by Death Stopper
Summary: Kiba finally gets an important mission. He must protect a very important person but he begins to fall in love with her. What happens next? KibaXHina


**A New Mission**

"Inuzuka Kiba, I have a special mission for you. As you know Hinata is the daughter of the Hyuga main house clan's leader, Hiashi. Rumors say that the hidden village of Sound wants revenge for the death of their shinobi during their attack on Konoha and they plan to attack the Hyuga clan. I need you to protect Hinata for a while" Tsunade said

He stared at her eyes and said "Yes ma'am".

He bowed his head and slowly walked away. His mission had already started he said in his mind so he had to hurry but he left Akamaru sleeping at his house. He had to get him. He ran towards his house. Akamaru was waiting for him outside while eating his food. He grabbed Akamaru and ran towards Hinata's house.

When he got there everything was peaceful and nice. He saw Hinata talking with her father. She noticed he was there and smiled. After a while Hinata finished talking with her father and walked towards Kiba. Kiba explains to her the situation and they decide to go to a secret hideout.

Once they arrive there Kiba checks the area to see if any of the Sound ninjas were near. It was all clear and Hinata entered the small house. Once inside Kiba notices it is not a normal house. Inside it is empty but a secret spot leads underground. Underground there is a bathing room, a weapons room and a kitchen. Anyone could easily be well protected there. Hinata decides to take a bath while Kiba checks out the equipment. Monitors on the wall display the outside by cameras. It was the perfect protection. Kiba went outside and planted traps such as explosive tags and wires. He went back inside. He placed a special smell on the door knob and a bucket of urine on a door so he could detect any enemy with his nose.

He went down stairs and sees the shadow of Hinata changing so he heads towards the weapon's room. On the way there Hinata comes out of the room naked and Kiba stares at her body. She covers up quickly but he can't get his eyes of her body. She runs towards the bathing room. He is shocked to what he had just seen. He goes towards the door and says" Sorry Hinata, I should have looked away."

No answer so he went to the kitchen to fix something to eat. Akamaru barked at him and he replied as if they were taking. Akamaru barked at Kiba and he replied "I know I screwed up back there because I didn't look away but I couldn't help myself".

He lowers his head.

knock

He turns hid head fast and sees Hinata at the door. She has all her cloths on. "Hinata I'm sorry" he said

"No you shouldn't be. I was that forgot that you were here" she replied

He starts talking and Hinata just approaches him. She gently kisses him on the cheek. Kiba stops talking and looks at her. He kisses her in the cheek. He grabs her hand and said" Hinata I am in love with you."

She looks at his eyes and kisses him on the lips. He kisses back. Akamaru leaves the room. He then takes of her jacket and she does the same. Her eyes were filled with lust, something never shown in Hinata before. He kisses her down the neck and starts to take her shirt off. She is left naked in a matter of minutes. He keeps kissing her mouth until she takes his cloth off. They are both naked in the room as their bodies become connected. He pushed her against the wall and screams of pleasure came out of her mouth. More kisses are given from each other. He then says" Hinata my love, for us to be together I must give you the mark of the wolf. May I proceed?"

"Yes" she answers.

He grins and licks his fangs. He bites her neck right on top of the jugular vein with only the top fangs. He licks of the blood and she is now Kiba's lover. They continue kissing until Akamaru starts barking.

He looks at the monitors and sees 4 Sound ninjas outside. By the clothes they are wearing he could tell they were chunnin and a jounin. "Hinata enemies are here to kill you. I must ask that you remain in this room as I go fight them with Akamaru." He said

"No I shall fight right beside you Kiba and I will not let you go alone." He replied

There was no sense in arguing at a time like that he thought. They put on their clothes and rushed up stairs.

Kiba's trap on the door worked and they were al covered in Akamaru's urine. Kiba and Hinata went outside through a secret exit a filled the house with explosives. They ran far enough until the Sound ninjas blew up the house. Then, Hinata hid while Kiba checked for surviving shinobi. He smelled 2 left but he could only see one. All of a sudden one jumped out from a bush and threw a kunai. Kiba dodged it but it cut his arm. The ninja used hand seals and made a strange jutsu. A blast came out from the shinobi's mouth and hit Kiba. He stood up. Kiba gave Akamaru a soldier pill and took one himself. He then preformed the seals for his Juujin bunshin no jutsu (the beast human clone). They surrounded the ninja. Which was the real kid the shinobi asked him as he kept his guard up. "Tsuuga" Kiba screamed out as a tornado like spiral headed right towards him. He managed to dodge one but Akamaru didn't attack. They both then used the "Tsuuga" technique to attack the ninja at the same time. They both hit him and killed the ninja.

Hinata screamed.

"Is this the end? Will this ninja kill me right now? No, I can't let that happen because Kiba and I are now together. I have to use the jutsu Neji taught me" she said in her mind.

She rapidly moved out of the way and jumped behind the ninja. "Kiba was on the way she knew it but for now I'll have to fight" she said.

She performed a set of hand seals she had never used before and screamed "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou" (Divination Field, 64 strikes).

Her stance changed to the "gentle fist" and she activated hr Byakugan. She attacked. Seconds later she finished and the shinobi was on the floor with all his chakra holes disabled. She took out her kunai and dropped it on his head as he tried to scream.

Hinata was completely different from before Kiba thought as he approached her. He kissed her lips and she kissed back. What happened in the house was happening all over again so Akamaru left. Hours later they decided to head home.

**The END**


End file.
